du thé et des bêtises
by ylg
Summary: drabbles sur les mages:: 3 1ères vignettes : La tradition à l'UU, c'est la tradition. Enfin, presque; ça dépend pour qui... alors, thé, bière ou vin ? 4e: plantage d'ordinateur. 5e: les Très Très Hautes Énergies Magiques. 6e: quand on dit 'non'... MàJ, 7e: Stibbons a été un étudiant fainéant, dans le temps. ::gen::
1. au niveau du Conseil

**Titre : **_tea time  
_**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Discworld  
**Personnages : **les Mages, dont Rincewind et le Bibliothécaire  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Terry Pratchett 

**Prompt : **"thé à la banane"  
pour Mélie  
270 mots

oOo

Les réunions entres Mages, y compris celles du Conseil d'Administration de l'Université de l'Invisible, se font traditionnellement autour d'un thé (1). La tradition, c'est la tradition, et si les Mages ne la respectaient plus, où irait le monde ? (2)  
Faire accepter la présence à ce Conseil d'un sin- pardon, d'un anthropoïde, à certains de ses membres, fut suffisamment ardu en soi. Voir le Bibliothécaire chipoter devant la traditionnalité de sa tasse, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la théière.  
La solution était pourtant fort simple et ne faisait de mal à personne : du thé à la banane. Rincewind s'étonne que personne avant lui n'y ait pensé. Puis, reportant son attention sur les effluves exagérément fleuris qui s'exhalent de sa propre tasse de thé parfumé, il se demande pourquoi le Bibliothécaire est le seul à avoir droit à une exception plus à son goût.

* * *

(1) Et de petits gâteaux secs absolument sans goût, auxquels personne ne touche, excepté pour se donner un prétexte pour regarder ailleurs lorsqu'un point délicat est soulevé. D'aucuns, parmi l'auguste assemblée, se sent très astucieux le jour où il remarque que deux biscuits ronds accolés par leur bord à peine grignoté forment un « 8 », ce que n'importe quel bambin constate généralement la semaine suivant son apprentissage des chiffres.

(2) Probablement à la taverne. Un vieux mage ne dédaignerait pas un bon millésime, mais, comme les femmes, l'alcool nuit gravement à la magie, et si les étudiants se risquent parfois à faire entrer illégalement des bouteilles dans leurs cellules, le Conseil ne peut quand même pas violer au vu et au su de tous son propre règlement.

oOo

note : bwahaha, ça m'éclate de pouvoir faire exprès de mettre des notes de bas de page débiles XD


	2. au niveau des étudiants

Alors, je me suis rendu compte très peu de temps avoir avoir posté le drabble précédent que j'y avais commis une erreur de taille : comme quoi les mages, dès un demi-tome plus loin que ce que j'avais lu à l'époque, ont l'autorisation de boire tout leur soûl... bon, ben, mea culpa, mais comme je n'a pas envie de juste le supprimer, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à chercher une justification à peu près plausible ? ...Je cherche.

* * *

**Titre : **Les règlements, c'est bon pour les autres.  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Les Annales du Disque-Monde)  
**Personnages : **Victor Tugelbend et d'autres étudiants de l'UU  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : **pré Moving Pictures (Les zinzins d'Olive-Oued) – non spoilant, peut éventuellement se lire sans connaître le personnage de Victor, mais ça aura moins de saveur.  
**Nombre de mots : **180

oOo

Proposition récurrente parmi les étudiants de l'UU :  
« Si on sortait prendre un verre, ce soir ? »  
Victor Tugelbend la décline toujours.

Le règlement intérieur est formel : il est interdit aux élèves de se soûler, et quiconque surpris hors du dortoir passé le couvre-feu est passible d'expulsion, ce qui serait hautement nuisible à son projet de vie ; cependant les mages eux-mêmes ont mieux à faire de leurs soirées que de traquer les étudiants – ils ont plutôt tendance à les fuir comme la peste, en général.

Gravir le mur lui donnerait un léger complément d'exercice physique et l'on dit que l'air frais du soir est bon pour la santé...

...seulement, il connaît bien ses camarades : ils ne s'arrêtent jamais à un seul verre. Ivres de cette illusion de liberté et de supériorité à tricher avec les lois (1), ils s'emploient régulièrement à se rendre ivres tout court et même pire.

(1) pourtant loin d'être appliquées, surtout pas par ceux qui les édictent : à quoi bon ne plus passer dans la cour des grands si c'est pour continuer à obéir, être ?


	3. au niveau des petits nouveaux

**Titre : **Deux poids deux mesures  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Les Annales du Disque-Monde)  
**Personnage : **Ponder Stibbons (Cogite Stibon) et d'autres mages ; mention de Victor Tugelbend  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

Tentative de rectification d'une erreur de base commise dans mon premier drabble - en me servant de l'univers plutôt qu'en reconnaissant simplement que je n'avais pas lu assez loin pour tenter d'écrire !

**Continuité : **post Moving Pictures (Les zinzins d'Olive-Oued) – non spoilant, peut éventuellement se lire sans connaître le personnage de Stibbons, mais ça aura moins de saveur.  
**Nombre de mots : **333

oOo

Première déception une fois son diplôme de mage obtenu : l'attitude des mages senior envers les petits nouveaux. Toute sa scolarité l'étudiant ne les a pas vus jouer un grand rôle de professeurs, he bien ça se prolonge encore maintenant.  
Il constate que tout ce qui les intéresse c'est manger (bâfrer !), boire (boire ! à flots !) et dormir. (Sauf l'Archichancelier qui au lieu de dormir, chasse et pêche.)  
Il y a un abîme entre ce qu'ils professent sur les obligations diverses, et la manière dont ils agissent effectivement. Comme quoi leur statut leur permet de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

C'est trop injuste ! se dit Stibbons. Bon. D'accord. C'est vrai que c'est pour ces privilèges ; ripailles, beuveries, paresse, autrefois considérés comme excès répréhensibles, que beaucoup deviennent mages (négligeant qu'on se prive de la compagnie féminine à jamais – contrairement aux autres, cet interdit-là, au fil des siècles, n'est hélas toujours pas tombé.)  
Mais où est passé l'amour de la science magique ? se demande-t-il, incroyablement déçu.

Ça rejoint les cours d'Histoire de la Magie : des époques différentes, entre ce qu'on lui a raconté, et ce que c'est devenu au fil du temps, sans transition mémorable ; l'Histoire ne croit pas aux transitions et aux mélanges visiblement progressifs, dirait-on.

Ça apporte de l'eau au moulin métaphorique de la nature quantique de la réalité, s'opposant à l'idée de continuum, alors ? voilà une idée à creuser. Victor aurait peut-être pu l'expliquer. Mais Victor n'est plus là ; viré de l'UU pour ne pas s'être présenté aux examens (que Ponder, lui, a passés haut la main ! il n'en revient toujours pas, de sa chance !) et puis maintenant qu'il y repense, Victor n'était peut-être pas si bien informé qu'il le croyait ; depuis le temps qu'il était étudiant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien suivi toutes les évolutions du corpus magal... de ce qu'il savait il s'en tenait toujours à la vieille version officielle sans se rendre compte de la réalité officieuse.


	4. Blue Screen Of Death

**Titre** : BSOD  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages** : Ponder Stibbons et Hex (Cogite Stibon et Sort)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett et Windows

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : nécessite juste d'avoir lu au moins Hogfather/Le Père Porcher pour savoir ce qu'est Hex ; quant à la référence du bleu je crois que c'est dans Reaperman/Le Faucheur qu'il faut la chercher ?

**Prompt** : « petits plantages entre amis » pour Nelja (aider Haïti)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

L'éternité, c'est bleu. C'est la réponse que Hex donne à Ponder quand il décide de rechercher imprudemment les plus grands mystères du Disque.

_Noooon ! tu ne peux pas t'arrêter comme ça en plein milieu d'une équation. Allez, Hex, réagis ?_

Depuis le temps que le jeune mage le bichonne, qu'il ajoute – sur la propre suggestion de l'ordinateur – de nouvelles pièces et de nouvelles instructions, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillent ensemble, ils sont plus que des collaborateurs, d'ailleurs ils no fonctionnent pas ensemble seulement pour le travail, mais également pour des questions plus personnelles ; ils sont pour ainsi dire devenus des amis intimes.

Alors le jour où Hex plante complètement, ne laissant qu'un message d'erreur incompréhensible, Ponder a l'impression de perdre plus qu'un frère. Il y passera des heures, toute la journée, et toute la nuit s'il le faut, il vérifiera et réinstallera au besoin tous les composants, mais il fera redémarrer Hex !


	5. des accidents magiques à venir

**Titre** : entre fractionner et fracturer  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnage** : Ponder Stibbons (Cogite Stibon)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : quelque part après Hogfather/Le Père Porcher, sans doute

**Prompt** : "les très très hautes énergies" pour Nelja à l'occasion du Pi Day (14 mars '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 230

oOo

Le bâtiment des Hautes Énergies Magiques... Ce n'est pas parce qu'un mage sage sait que ne pas utiliser la magie est plus important que de s'en servir, que les jeunes ambitieux n'ont pas envie de l'étudier. La mettre en boîte ça n'est pas s'en servir à but personnel, disent-ils. Ils se rient du danger à la manipuler, ils n'y croient pas. Ils n'ont encore assez été témoins d'accidents magiques spectaculaires et n'ont jamais rencontré eux-mêmes de créature de la Basse-Fosse. Le Bibliothécaire ? Il était déjà un orang-outan depuis longtemps avant qu'eux-mêmes n'arrivent à l'UU et de toute façon personne ne se souvient vraiment qu'il a été humain autrefois. Les quelques autres accidents qu'ils ont vus jusque là ? Ils s'extasient dessus !

Enfin, quand ils parlent de passer aux Très Très Hautes Énergies Magiques et de fracturer le thaum (1), les vieux mages lèvent l'oreille. Pour une fois, ils s'intéressent aux singeries (pas d'offense envers le Bibliothécaire) des jeunots et mettent le holà dessus. D'accord, là ils remplissent leur rôle de professeurs et imposent leur présence en demandant à planifier l'expérience... histoire d'avoir le temps de se mettre à l'abri avant le début !

* * *

(1) Évidemment : si on leur dit qu'un quelque chose est défini par son insécabilité, ils voudront s'assurer par eux-mêmes qu'on ne peut vraiment, vraiment pas le couper, quitte à tout casser autour à essayer.


	6. encore des accidents magiques ?

**Titre** : Quand on dit « non » c'est… euh…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages** : Ponder Stibbons (Cogite Stibon), Mustrum Ridcully (Ridcule), et autres mages  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité** : après _Soul Music_ (Accros du Roc), je dirais ?

**Prompt** : « L'importance de savoir quand dire non » d'après Drakys  
pour la case n°11 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait les mages de l'UU  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Stibbons demande un crédit pour le bâtiment des Hautes Énergies Magiques, une expérience qui doit révolutionner l'usage de la magie à ce qu'il dit.

« Et ouvrir la Dimension de la Basse-Fosse au passage ?  
- Mais, c'est pas encore sûr, ça ! »  
(Vous remarquerez qu'il n'a pas nié en bloc...)

Une des raisons pour lesquelles Ridcully est Archi-chancelier, c'est son attitude _pas-de-foutaises_. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'en laissera compter par les jeunes blancs-becs (ni les vieux d'ailleurs) !

« On vient d'inventer quelque chose de fantastique : le Principe de Précaution. Donc si je vous dis non, c'est non. »

Le problème, c'est que les mages sont curieux de nature et que les précautions, c'est un concept qui leur échappe plus fréquemment qu'à son tour (1). Quand on leur dit « non », ils comprennent toujours « sauf si... ». Après tout, le « oui, mais, et si j'essaie ça ? » est un bon moteur pour la recherche scientifique...

* * *

(1) et Ridcully lui-même n'est pas en reste. Quand on lui dit non, en tête que tête de l'Université, il est bien sûr le premier à passer outre. Les règles s'appliquent aux autres !


	7. régime de croisière

**Titre** : à demi régime  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
**Personnages** : Victor & Ponder (Cogite)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Un jour, Dick arrivera à lui enlever tous ses masques et lui prouvera que le concept d'eux deux peut fonctionner. Un jour. »  
d'après Thalimnie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Moving Picures_/Les zinzins d'Olive-Oued  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Fonctionner un jour sur deux à plein régime et se reposer l'autre, telle est la devise de Ponder aujourd'hui. Il a fonctionné à pleins tubes hier, poussé par Victor ; maintenant il se repose et décante.

Enfin, il y a tout à parier que demain il rechangera d'avis et préférera répartir les tâches par plus petits paquets. Victor expliquera pour la énième fois que c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début : des efforts réguliers, mais pour l'instant Ponder refuse de l'entendre.

Il sera encore obligé de mettre les bouchées doubles deux jours avant l'examen pour rattraper le temps perdu.


End file.
